Vampire Kisses VI: The Last Bite
by Hope.Flies
Summary: Hope made a terrible mistake, and her parents force her to leave the house. She has only one person to go to; Spencer Smith. Will she be able to get over her loss? what will happen while he's on tour? Dont need 2 read past VK 2 read. P@TD fic some rydon
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sixth installment of my Vampire Kisses series. The previous six are on my fictionpress account ( .com/~hopeflies to read them). I'm not saying that you have to read the previous five before reading this, however it would make things easier for you in the long run.**

**NOW my one and only disclaimer: The only characters/things I own in this story are Hope, Mary, Elizabeth, Magnus, and the plot. Everything else is owned by someone else, so don't yell at me.**

**Without further aduie, here is _Vampire Kisses VI: The Last Bite_, chapter one**

****

Vampire Kisses VI

The Last Bite

"_What did he do?"_ Hope's mother screeched at her.

"He…He bit me. Spencer bit me," Hope said in a scared voice.

Earlier that night Hope was having the best time. She had found love, she was sure of it.

What happened was during the last song of her sweet sixteenth birthday, her love, Spencer, had been kissing her. Deeply. He started kissing her throat and what was originally meant as play, turned into something dangerous. Spencer had bitten Hope.

Hope was half Vampire, half Human. Her parents were Vampires. They were very special Vampires. They were king and queen of all Vampires. Hope was princess of all Vampires.

While she had a choice of whether or not she wanted to be Human or Vampire, if she wasn't a Vampire, her parents wouldn't have a blood-related heir to the thrown if they should die, and Vampires would pretty much be thrown into chaos.

Hope getting bitten by the human Spencer had turned her into a full blooded Human.

As soon as Hope felt the sharp stab of pain in her neck, she stepped away and put her hand to her neck. When she pulled it back, her hands and blood on the tips.

Hope panicked and ran out of the ballroom, away from Cobra Starship (her second favorite band), away from Panic! At the Disco (her favorite band) and away from their drummer and her love, Spencer.

Spencer tried to follow, but after Hope ran past the red curtain the separated the ballroom from the hallway, guards had stopped him.

Hope had collapsed in a pile in the corner. She knew her sobs weren't quiet, and she could hear Spencer trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him in.

Eventually her mom found out about it all and came rushing to Hope. Originally she hadn't seen the bite on her neck, but that didn't last long. When Hope was brought to her Mother's room, her mother finally noticed it when she was taking off her make-up and undoing her hair so it covered Hope's bare shoulders.

"Hope," her mother had said. "What's that. On your shoulder." Hope could hear the chaos in her mother's voice, her mom freaking out that Hope might have been bitten.

After hope told her what it was, her mom flipped. And that was where they were.

"Get Magnus," her mother said to a guard just inside the room by the door.

He immediately walked off and got Hope's father.

"I love him, mom! I really love him! It's not his fault that he accidentally bit me," Hope tried to say to Spencer's defense.

"He _accidentally_ bit you? _What the hell was he doing, having his mouth at your neck?_" her mother screamed at her.

"We were kissing, Mom! What do you think we were doing?" Hope said, trying to hold back tears.

After a moment of silence, she replied. "Honestly, Hope. I though Mary had raised you better than this."

Elizabeth just stood in the corner, pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing deeply.

"What is it," Magnus, Hope's father said as he rushed in. "Elizabeth, what's…" he continued, before gazing at Hope's bare shoulder, which left the bite in clear view.

"Hope," was all he said. "Who bit you, Hope?"

"The man I love. Spencer Smith. What are you going to do to him? Dad, stop," Hope said as Magnus left the room, a mission in his step and a deathly look in his eyes.

Hope tried to run after her father, but one of the guards waiting just outside the door caught her.

"No," she screamed. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Elizabeth walked outside of her bedroom and the guard put her on the floor but he still held her arms so hard, Hope just knew there would be bruises tomorrow. Elizabeth grabbed Hope by just above her elbow and nearly pulled Hope so hard from the guards arms that Hope thought it would rip her arms out. Then, in a quiet, calm voice that said Elizabeth was seconds from losing it, said, "Don't you ever embarrass me like that again. You will stop this behavior right now. You will go to your room and you will stay there. You will not go into the closet, you will not open any of your gifts. You may move the gifts to make a spot for you to sit on your bed, but that is it. I want you sitting on your bed until I am ready to even look at you. I don't care if it takes months. You will not sleep and you will not lie down. Now go."

Elizabeth let go Hope and Hope practically ran to her room, tears streaming down her face.

Pour Spencer, Hope thought. Her parents were going to tear him to pieces.

Being only slightly careful of all of Hope's, she moved all the gifts from atop her bed to other places, not really caring why. She made sure to clear her pillow off though.

What would her parents do to Spencer? They surely wouldn't kill him, but would they torture him? Hope felt sick with worry.

After what felt like days and days but was only a few hours of Hope sitting on her bed, pillow help to close her, the door opened and in walked Spencer.

Hope ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, also laying quick kisses everywhere.

"Oh, Spencer! I was so worried! What did my parents do to you?" Hope asked him, breathless by everything and slightly dizzy from the blood rushing to her head.

"They…" he began, uncomfortable by Hope's closeness for some reason.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, wondering why he still hadn't hugged or back or kissed her.

"Well, it's what your parents told me. They…well they said they were…Vampires," he said in a voice that said he feared Hope's parents. Well, at that moment, so did Hope. Practically every Vampire at that moment scared her. But she was also confused. Why would Spencer believe it so fast? Surely he didn't have some old obsession with Vampires, did he?

"They…" he continued, uncomfortable as to what he had to say. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he said, "They showed me their fangs. And…they also told me what you are, I mean were. Until I accidentally bit you and drew blood, you were. They said that because of that, you had to live with me, that you couldn't stay here with the rest of the Vampire community. Hope, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to destroy your life! Please forgive me," He finished, distressed by what he had caused.

Hope had frozen. When Spencer had finished his little speech, he had engulfed Hope in a hug, just as Hope had when he had first walked in.

Hope was shocked that his parents would do that to an outsider, well, now an insider. But she was also hurt. She couldn't stay here with her parents, her dream since she had first fully realized what being adopted meant at Aunt Mary's (a Vampire that raised all of the Half Vampire children until their sixteenth birthday). And now it was going to be taken away from her?

Hope took a step back, tears thick in her eyes, ready to brim over. "What do you mean, I can't stay here anymore," Hope asked him.

" He means you are no longer a princess," said the cold, hard voice of her mother. "You are no longer under our protection. You don't belong here, Hope. You must leave. Your clothes have already been pack from when you left Mary Anne's. Your other things can be brought, but I don't recommend it. You can bring all your books, if you must, and a few small things. Get packed. You leave with Spencer," she finished. "Realize you've left us with no choice Hope. Getting bitten by a human was a terrible mistake. Know what when we die, your children, if you have any, will be hunted down, as with Spencer's. You're both in danger from this second on. Touring is the best thing to avoid it. I'm sorry we need to do this Hope,"

"What," Hope said, incredulous and disbelieving. Her parents weren't seriously kicking her out, were they?

She took a half step closer to Spencer to hold his warm, callused hands in hers. Looking first a Spencer, then at her mother, she said, "You're kicking me out? Just like that? Can't I got back to Mary's?"

"Ho Hope," her father said, stepping into the room with a hard look on his face. Hope could see disappointment in his eyes. "You will become a full human in twelve hours after the bite. When you wake up tomorrow, you will no longer have anything to do with Vampires, except your bank account. You are still our child after all. But you will forever bond with whoever changed you."

A guard knocked on the door, then whispered something to Magnus. Magnus nodded and the guard left.

"Hope," her father said. "It's time for you to leave. The rest of the band is waiting impatiently for you two. Spencer, tell her the cover up story as you leave. Hope, your things are outside your old room. A few guards are going to help bring the boxes to the car. Good bye, my child."

With that, the door was opened and Spencer and Hope walked out of the room, Hope's arm wrapped around his waist, and Spencer's around her shoulders. As they walked down the hall, following the guards that were carrying her only possessions, Spencer explained what the cover up story was (there were problems with the family and Hope was in danger so she had to stay with someone her family didn't know so).

After a short explanation to the rest of the band (and confused looks toward Hope), they all got into the tour bus and drove off to their first stop. As Hope stepped in, she didn't see what the bus looked like. All she saw was the brown, card board boxes in the corners and along the sides of the vehicle, out of the way.

Suddenly it all hit her. She wasn't going to see her parents again. She wasn't going to be living in the room they had spent so much time onto. She wasn't going to get another gift from them. She was being exiled from her own family. She realized this wasn't a dream. Her only family had just kicked her out. Her one dream had just been smashed.

Hope burst into tears and Spencer immediately wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Sure, Hope was going to be living with Spencer, Jon, Ryan and Brendon, but the cost? Never seeing her parents again.

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that (or at least understood it all). For those of you who have been waiting for this for a while, I'm sorry, but fictionpress and fanfiction were being evil and not letting me log on for four days. But it finally did, and here's your chapter.**

**FICTIONPRESS PEOPLE: you can anonymously comment here, however I ask that in the name field, you put your penname on fictionpress so I can get back to you with a review reply. Thanks!**

**So, thanks for reading it and I hope you review it,**

**Lizza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, heres the next chapter of VK6!**

**NOTE: Parts of this were written by my best friend who lacks a fictionpress account (everyone go boo her), so the absolutly fabulous, wonderful perfect writing is most likely by her (compared to her, I write crap).**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

One Week Later

Hope was miserable. How could her parents have just thrown her out to the street? Hope had had everything she had ever dreamed of and more. She had had her mother, her father, someone who actually cared about her. She had had a friend who had just walked up to her, rather than Hope walking up to them.

And after all that, one thing goes wrong and her parents shove her away.

Hope hadn't even gone through her clothes yet, to see if her parents had given her any new clothes.

At the moment Hope was sitting at the tiny table with the rest of the band, while they all ate lunch. Hope never felt like eating. How could she? She had just lost everything she had held dear to her. Well, everything but Spencer. Spencer was everything that Hope could want in a boyfriend. He was the one that Hope had to live with until she was eighteen and could live on her own.

Spencer was at Hope's side, eating his burger and chips, along with the rest of the band. Hope had one in front of her, could smell the scent wafting up to her nose, yet she wasn't appetized at all. She didn't want to eat. The warm burger didn't smell good to her, the cool glass of water wouldn't satisfy her thirst and the chips would not fill her in the least.

"Hope, you need to eat," Spencer said, when he took a glance at her untouched meal.

"I can't," was all she said. Her voice sounded empty and hollow, like a shell of her formal self. It sounded weak and like she had been crying for ages.

"Come on," Spencer tried again. "You need to eat Hope. It's not like you have a choice. You either eat or you die, and Hope, please don't die on me."

Spencer looked heart broken and Hope glanced at him.

Hope," Ryan sighed, looking at Hope knowingly. Ryan met the eyes of all his band mates, and somehow, without words, they all understood. "Hope, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked softly, looking at her with his warm brown eyes.

Hope shrugged, and the two left the table.

Walking usually means talking, Hope thought to herself. I know Ryan well enough that I know he doesn't plan on uttering a word. But it's strange. It's like he knows exactly what I'm feeling, like he went through the same thing at one time or another. As much as it hurts, I know I can trust him not to rub it in my face.

Ryan led the way down the stairs and a numb Hope glanced over he shoulder to see the rest of the band now conversing in hushed tones. She strained to hear them but felt a gentle tug on her arm. Knowing that was her cue to follow, she went down the steps with Ryan.

Her shoes met pavement and a vine-like arm fitted around her shoulders. The narrow body walking close by her radiated resurfacing pain. Ryan was thinking, which he was better at than speaking (if you can believe that) and past hardships were rising in his heart. As they walked across the empty parking lot together, Hope heard a sniff from her companion. Her eyes darted to his face for the first time since being outside and there were shimmering silent tears dripping down his face.

They made eye contact and in that one moment, it all hit home for Hope. She felt suddenly sick to her stomach as the first sob choked out. For so long, Ryan and the rest of the band had been waiting for her to just let it out, stop holding back. Now that Ryan had let his guard down, Hope's mind clicked as to what she should be doing to release the pain. He stared at her as the first tears fell, feeling his own heart shattering where scars had been. But he didn't stay still for long because he smothered her body with his own in a protecting hug.

"I miss him sometimes," Ryan whispered hoarsely over her hysterics.

"I miss them too," Hope wailed into the shoulder of his now tear-soaked v-neck T-shirt. No other words seemed to be needed so Ryan just held her tight. Neither thought of how ridiculous they looked, clung to each other crying in the middle of a deserted parking lot. Hope's mind was buzzing as was Ryan's but they were thinking similar thoughts.

After a while, Hope was able to pull herself together slightly. She was at least able to talk in Ryan's shoulder.

"I had always grown up with Aunt Mary. Then, a week ago, I went to my parents for the first time. And, one tiny thing happens, and I might never get to see them again…" Hope whispered.

Ryan began rubbing her back, knowing how incredibly hard this was for Hope. "I'll never know who my father really is. I'll never know what my mother's like. I'll never know anything about them…"

It felt so good to let it out, to admit how she had no one.

"I don't even know where any of my family lives to go live with them. Aunt Mary will probably be moving soon…"

Then, the idea suddenly hit her. She could see Mary. Mary would always forgive Hope, she had been doing it her entire life.

Standing up straight, Hope took a slight step away from Ryan. "I know what to do!" Hope could tell that her eyes were beginning to sparkle, that color would be returning to her cheeks soon.

She immediately turned around and ran with all her strength back to the trailer. She could hear Ryan running after her, calling her name, trying to get her to slow down, but she wouldn't do that.

Hope suddenly felt very strong arms around her, holding her back, and the next second she was rolling on the ground, scraping her arms, with the tiny boy not far behind her.

After a moment to catch their breaths, Ryan said in an annoyed voice, "What the hell were you trying to do?"

Hope turned on her back and looked up at the sky. There were a few wispy clouds, but other than that it was a clear blue sky, more blue that Hope had ever remembered it being. The clouds looked like a small child had been allowed to paint a few strokes on the blue page, and this is how it came out to be. But they seemed to close that Hope could almost touch it. Almost. And every time Hope tried to touch the clouds, they would inch farther and farther away.

"I have a plan..." Hope whispered, almost to herself. She said it so quietly she wasn't even sure she said it aloud, or just mouthed it.

"What?" Ryan said, sitting up, arms resting on his knees.

"I have a plan," she said in a much stronger, more sure voice.

**Ooh cliffy! You'll have to review and make me happy to get the next chapter! :)**

**Oh, and my friend wrote the scene where Hope and Ryan are walking. I can't remember exactly what, but I will have a bloopers part that has her unedited stuff (I had to cut some of it out so that it would flow with where I was going.**

**Thanks in advance for reading and I hope you review,**

**Lizza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so I understand that I have mixed reactions for all this, and I've had people yelling at me saying it should be here, but you answer this one question: Is this original fiction?**

**Also, I've had someone yell at me (back on fictionpress) saying that this was the Vampire Kisses series by Ellen Schreiber. Pretend I was her. Why the hell would I post my NOVELS here? Why would I get it out for free instead of getting money? Why would I be posting it here period? And just a btw: the only thing the two series have in common is the titles, the interlaced love/romance, and the vampires (just the fact that vamps are in both, not how they look). So, please, don't go attacking me about that.**

**In other words, I have a snowday tomorrow and I thought I'd give you guys another present!! :) In other words: Heres chapter three!**

One Hour Later

"That's completely insane," Spencer said after Hope finished explaining herself.

"That's why you sprinted away from me," Ryan said in a soft voice.

"I say you go for it! It's most certainly worth a shot, if it means you might be able to see your parents safely," Brendon said.

Jon just looked silent.

"I need to do this Spencer. I might be able to see my parents again! It's my only chance," Hope said, her voice soft and anxious. Hope didn't know how long she had before Mary moved to a new location, but knew she didn't have long before it was too late.

"Hope, you're just setting yourself up for disappointment. It would kill me to see you like that again," Ryan said, his voice thick with multiple kinds of pain.

"I need to do this Ryan. It may be the last chance I get! I can't just let is slip through my fingers…Please don't make me do that," Hope said, pleading with him, somehow know he would understand. I might get to see my parents again…I'm not going to let anyone stop me, even if it means running away…

Ryan was looking intently at her. After another moment, he let out a resigned sigh and as he sat back in his chair, said meekly, "Nothing we can say is going to change your mind…You better get ready. We'll drive you to the airport."

Hope jumped up and ran over to Ryan and gave him a giant hug. "Thank you," she murmured into his still damp shoulder.

Spencer was glaring at Ryan, but knew it was pointless.

"Spencer," Hope said softly, looking at him with affection deep in her eyes. "Could you help me pack?"

Spencer got up with a sigh, not liking how Hope had to pack, had to leave his sight in her delicate state.

Immediately, Spencer was reminded of Ryan. Ryan when his father died. Ryan when he ran to his room only hours later. Ryan, lying pale and limb on the floor when they finally opened the door. Ryan when he blacked out.

No, he couldn't let Hope out of his sight, but he couldn't miss touring, either.

"Hope," He said when they got to the back of the bus where the beds were. Hope had already grabbed out a big backpack and was filling it with random clothes. Hope didn't even seem to be listening to him. "Hope, please listen to me. We only have a week left to tour, we could go to your Aunt Mary's then. Can't you wait a week?"

"No," Hope said, looking slightly panicked. "No! We can't wait a week! Mary would have already moved! I have no more time to wait! Spencer, I'm sorry, but this can't wait. I need to see her, to change this. If I don't, all Vampires could be in danger if my parents die! They don't have an heir to the thrown! Besides, it's my parents! My only family! I can't not try to find them! Spencer, they're my parents," she finished in a whisper, her moods changing as quickly as a roller coaster.

Small, glittering tears were running down her face, and she ran over to Spencer and gave him a tight hug, digging her nails into his back. Spencer embraced her just as strongly, both fearing the future.

"I just miss them so much…" Hope muttered to Spencer, crying again.

_No_, she thought to herself. _I can't lose it now! I need to stay strong! If I want to see my parents again, I can't lose it._

With a shaky breath, Hope tried to pull herself together somewhat. Her sobs had stopped, though her eyes were still wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but I need to do this. I need to find Mary, I need to know I at least tried," she said in a small, vulnerable voice.

Spencer gently lifted her head with his hand, and gently kissed her. Hope melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him closer, trying to contain the sweetness of everything around her.

All too soon, Spencer and Hope needed to breathe and the two ended the kiss. Hope buried her head into his shoulder. "I wish I could come with you," Spencer said into Hope's shoulder.

"You know I wish you could come with me too, but you need to be here, playing like crazy," Hope said.

They stayed like that, just engulfing each other, not noticing the bedroom door opening, or who walked in.

"I'll miss you so much, Spencer," Brendon said in a girl's voice after wrapping his arms around Spencer and Hope. Hope jumped in the air and let out a small yell of fright. Spencer just let out a few curses, and Brendon was laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Ryan asked, walking through the doorway.

"Brendon's being an ass," Spencer said, glaring fiercely at where Brendon was laughing and holding his gut because he was laughing so hard.

Sighing, Ryan said, "What did he do now?"

Hope knew enough of the family the band members had become to know that Brendon did things like this often.

"Look," Hope said. "I need to get packing. Mary could be moving tomorrow, and I need to see her."

Everyone almost immediately stopped laughing. Spencer looked upset and angry, Ryan looked worried and sad, Jon and Brendon looked upset too. But they all knew nothing could stop Hope from leaving, not even if she had no way to get there but walking. Nothing was going to stop her unless she died.

**Okay so I havent read over this, but that last line... "brendon's being an ass" makes me want to figure out what I made him do XD**

**Did you guys enjoy it? Hate it? Please tell me! I greatly appreciate all input (unless you're going to tell me that I'm copying ellen schreiber's series, in which case shut the hell up).**

**So, hope you read it, and I hope you review,**

**Lizza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry this took almost a week longer than planned XD I lost the document, so I didn't have it (I thought I had this thing on my desktop, my laptop, my memory stick, and two different e-mails, but no, thats all wrong) last weekend. But here it is, and I've completed writing it and I've double checked that I've got everything!!**

**Hope you enjoy it and if you're from fictionpress, you can review anonymously and just put your penname in the name field and I'll get back to you! Or you could e-mail me, comment on a blog entry (webpage), or tweet me (cbeyondbooks), whatever you do just get me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**

One Day Later

Hope stood in front of her old house, the house Mary and her had shared. She looked at her bed room window, visible from the street. She looked at the cracked pavement on the drive way, of the new light green paint on the pains, the new windows that were installed before Mary and Hope had moved there. And she glanced at the unfamiliar thin, white, fabric curtains hanging in the living room windows. She glanced at everything that was different, and had to hold back tears of worry.

What if I'm too late? She thought to herself, before starting to hyperventilate, and feeling her head get dizzy.

No, she thought. I need to keep this together! I can't screw it up. This is my only chance! I need to calm down and ring the doorbell.

Hope stepped out of the cab after paying the driver, and walked up the old brick pathway, to her old home, to her old life.

She stepped onto the wooden porch and walked up to the door and, feeling her heart pump louder than anything in the world, pressed the ringer. After what felt like hours, she heard the door knob twist and an unfamiliar lady at the door.

"Hello," she asked, slightly confused at why Hope was there.

"Hi, is Mary here?" Hope asked, dreading the answer she already knew.

The woman looked confused, and Hope heard a baby crying in the background. "Anne," the lady said to who ever else was there. "Could you see what's wrong with Angela," then, turning to Hope, she said, "I'm sorry, no one named Mary lives here anymore. We just moved in, and the nice lady who lived here before us was Mary, but I don't know where she moved too. I'm sorry."

Hope's worst fears had been proven. She felt herself, rather than freaking out, calming down even more. "Thank you," Hope said, before walking down the brick pathway she had once gone down so often to go to and from school, to go anywhere.

Sitting down at the curb, Hope pulled out a cell phone and dialed Spencer's number. After the second ring, he picked up. "Hope," he said, his voice anxious and thick with worry.

"Hi," Hope said, her voice getting caught in her throat. It had finally hit her. Mary was gone. She was never returning, and Hope no longer had any way of finding her.

"Spencer, she's not here," she sobbed into the phone. "She's not here," she repeated, tearing at the seams.

"What," Spencer said, freaking out.

"What's wrong," Hope faintly heard in the background.

"It's Hope. Mary's not there," Spencer said, worried.

Someone grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Hope, this is Ryan. We're coming to get you, okay?" He sounded worried, anxious, and stressed.

"No," Hope choked out between sobs. "You have a concert to play. You can't."

Ryan thought about Hope on the other line, how hurt she sounded, and new he had enough time to find her and then come back in time for warm-ups and the sound check.

"Hope, the concert starts at seven thirty. We also have the other bands to cover for us if we're late. Besides, it's eleven. We can get there and not be late. We're gonna be waiting for you, you just get to the airport, okay?" Ryan said, knowing he was pushing his luck with fate.

"Fine," Hope said, sounding slightly better.

"Get a taxi and get to the airport. We'll be there in at least three hours. Please, don't live in your pain, not yet, not alone. Please, just wait for us, okay," Ryan said, incredibly worried that Hope was black out like he had all those years ago.

Hope nodded and said, "I won't," though she had no idea what Ryan was talking about.

_I already am living in my pain. What did Ryan mean when he said that I couldn't live in my pain?"_

"We'll be right there," Ryan said, while walking to front of the hotel, heading to the van.

"Thank you," Hope mumbled, then shut the phone.

After a moment of thought, she called the number for a taxi again. It was the same driver, and it only took fifteen minutes to get to Hope. Hope got in, and in silence they got to the airport with Hope's only bag. Hope was listening to her iPod (Panic at the Disco songs, of course), and soon Hope was there. She paid the driver then walked inside, trying to find a place to sit while she waited.

She wasn't hungry for anything, but she took a seat by the food courts. And so the waiting began. She waited and waited and tried to not cry hysterically (small tears were always flowing from her eyes, but Hope kept dabbing them away).

After going through both of Panic's CD's at least once, and in the middle of the first one again, her phone rang. Hope picked it up after only on ring.

"Hello?" Hope said, worried and anxious for it to be Spencer, telling her that he was here, that everything was okay.

"Hope," Spencer said, relief thick in his voice. What had he expected to happen to her? "Hope, we've landed and we're just waiting to get off the plane. I'll see soon! Please, stay with me, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you," Hope said into the phone, then heard the dial tone after Spencer hung up.

After a moment, Hope began moving faster than she thought possible. She shut her phone, stuffed it in her bag, and then ran over to where everyone was arriving. She anxiously waited, looking the crowd for anyone she recognized.

Suddenly, she saw them. They were all there, trying not to be rude, but rushing to the front, and looking for Hope. "Spencer," She yelled, so happy that he was there to help Hope. Spencer looked right at Hope then began running to her. Hope would have ran to him, but there was a security guard giving her a hard look. After far too long, Spencer was there, wrapped in Hope's arms, and so glad that they were together, and Hope hadn't blacked out.

"Oh, Hope," he said to her while hugging her. "Oh god, I was so scared…You're never traveling alone again!"

Suddenly several other pairs of arms were around the couple, and Hope could hear the entire members of Panic at the Disco ignore the few fan girls around and show how relieved they were that Hope was okay.

After a few moments, Ryan said, "We got tickets back home for all five of us. We need to hurry to catch our flight and stuff. We didn't bring any bags, so we don't need to stop for that, okay?"

Hope nodded and smiled into Spencer's chest. "Let's get going," Hope said, her voice getting caught in her voice because of all the tears she had cried.

"Hold on a sec, guys," Ryan said. "I need to talk to Hope for a moment. Is that okay?" Ryan said. Knowing that Ryan was asking Hope, she nodded yes, and slowly, regretfully, let go of Spencer's hand.

"You didn't engulf yourself in your pain, did you? You didn't black out because of it, right?" Ryan asked her after the rest of the band was a bit farther ahead.

"No…" Hope said after a few moments. "It hurts," she continued. "It hurts to know that I may never see my family again. It hurts, how what could be my only chance to see my family, and Mary's already packed up and gone, how I'll probably never see any of them again. It hurts. It hurts so much," Hope said, feeling sobs breaking lose from her chest. Ryan wrapped his skinny arms around her small frame, comforting her.

"I know how you feel," Ryan said. "I know exactly how you feel. I know how it seems like such an easy way to leave, to block out, but it doesn't help, Hope. It doesn't make anything better. It just makes waking up that much worse. I've done it. Don't you even think about pressing that button, no matter how convenient it seems. Just trust me on this, please," he said.

"I won't push the button, Ryan. I promise," Hope said.

"Thank you," Ryan said to Hope, feeling deeply relieved knowing that Hope would never have to go through what with what he had to after he pressed the button.

Moments later, Ryan broke the comfortable silence and said, "Let's go catch up to the rest of the band."

He's definitely dealt with what I'm going through, Hope thought as the two walked to the rest of the band. I wonder what he means by pushing the button though?

They had seats in the back of the plane, and they took up two rows. Ryan, Hope and Spencer were in one, Brendon and Jon in the other. There was only one fan girl in the entire plane, but there wasn't time for anyone to sign anything.

It was a long flight for Hope, one she spent leaning against Spence and holding Ryan's hand, while Spencer had his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm. Ryan was constantly anxious, though he never moved the hand embracing Hopes. He was always tapping his foot anxiously, drumming his finger against the armrest and checking is watch. The flight couldn't have gone quicker. The logical explanation for this was that he was worried about being late, but Hope knew that Ryan wouldn't worry about that. Either way, when the plane landed, it was only nearly four and they had three hours until the start of the show.

As soon as the plane landed, they drove back to the hotel. When the door opened to their room, they noticed a letter on the floor, shoved under the door.

Hope picked it up, and saw who it was addressed to.

Hope Martins

Her name was written in an elegant script in the center of the cream folder?

Curious of what was inside, Hope opened it up as she walked to the bed, her friends following her like baby ducks follow their mother.

She tore the thick paper and pulled out the matching paper, though it was much thinner than the envolope.

Hope decided to read it aloud so everyone could hear what it read.

Dear Hope,

It brings me great displeasure to have to inform you on a certain tragedy. Your parents have been in a car accident. They had extensive wounds and were literally brain dead. Because we were specifically told to never contact you, except with this letter (which passed through many hands before it got to yours), we had no choice but to turn the life machines off. Your parents had no chance of recovering. We are sorry to inform you that at 12:37, this September of July, 2009, your parents passed on. If you wish to go to their funeral,

The letter dropped from Hope's hand while she was in mid sentence, drifting slowly to the ground.

She couldn't handle it. She didn't have a single chance of finding her parents. They were dead. Dead to Hope.

That was all Hope could take before she willingly pushed the button that appeared during the letter. The same button Ryan had told her to never press. The same button she had promised never to touch.

She could feel herself going black, leaving the world. First, she felt her strength leave her, and she felt herself fall down on the couch, caught quickly by Spencer and Brendon. She then lost her sense of feeling and couldn't tell if she was cold, hot, warm, or anything. Not long after that, she lost her hearing. She couldn't hear the members of Panic at the Disco, her friends, her family, worrying over her, yelling at her, telling her to wake up, to come back.

Then, thankfully, her sight got blurry and darker and darker, before she couldn't see anything at all. She was left all alone with her thoughts, but soon, those too were taken from her. Hope was an empty void.

"No!" Spencer shouted. This can't be happening! No! Not again!

"She didn't…," Ryan said, dread filling his voice. But, he knew what Hope had done. Hope had pressed the button. He thought back to when he had pressed the button himself.

_"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Ross," the doctor's voice from 4 hours ago rang in his head like a gunshot. He walked like a zombie into the eerie house that he once shared with his father, band mates trailing behind him in silence. Ignoring their presence, he walked down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed his blade from the hidden box under a floor tile. Without acknowledging anybody, he went to his room and shut the door quickly, but softly. It locked with a click. _

_Pressing his back to the nearest wall, he slid down, melting himself into a puddle of hurt. Hushed whispers from the hallway entered his ear, only to be shot out the other. He examined the blade, his escape for all those years. Never seen again while on tour but now reunited. Not even this will help me now. He threw the blade across the room; it slid across the hardwood floor to a stop. His band mates were pounding the door with their fists now, thunder of an oncoming storm in Ryan's brain. After having spent many broken nights under Spencer's roof, he knew how to stay silent. Sobs choked silent filled his room and tears covered his face. This was the only other release he knew, the other being the blade._

"Ryan, Ryan! Open the door! Ryan!" the three voices echoed desperately. The pain weighed down his body like lead. "Ryan! Don't do this, we love you!" the voices pleaded. They were sure that he was offing himself. Only Spencer and Pete knew that he had tried to do so in the past. As Ryan was weighing his options, his brain found something that he had never tried before. That 'shut down' button was just begging to be pressed. To let the pain take over and be the master over his body sounded like the best idea right now. That button finally was put to use and the lead seared beneath his skin. The last sense to go was smell and what he smelt made him all the more happy to melt. The smell of hospitals and death.

_A whimper was heard by Ryan's friends who were now bleeding at the knuckles from bashing the door so hard. Adrenaline surged through Spencer and at that moment he slammed his entire body into the door and it collapsed with a creak. They all saw the unmoving, pale body against the wall and the un-used blade across the room from it. Nobody knew what to do but they did what they could. _

"No! No, Hope come back! You can't leave us! Pressing the button doesn't help! Please, come back! Come back…" Ryan practically screamed, losing volume though as he talked. The last words were a whisper, thinking of what he knew he had put his friends through.

"She can't do this," Spencer said, freaking out as he thought of what happened to Ryan when the same thing had happened to him.

_A whimper was heard by Ryan's friends who were now bleeding at the knuckles from bashing the door so hard. Adrenaline surged through Spencer and at that moment he slammed his entire body into the door and it collapsed with a creak. They all saw the unmoving, pale body against the wall and the un-used blade across the room from it. Nobody knew what to do but they did what they could._

_5 hours pass, Ryan's friends curled up around him, whispering comforting words that he couldn't even hear. Suddenly, Ryan's senses all returned. He slipped out of the liquid pain he was drowning in and his eyes shot open and his body jolted. His friends all jumped as well. _

Ryan attempted to cough up whatever he was drowning in but instead coughed up his last meal. It had been consumed the day before, just before arguing with his bed-ridden father. That thought made his stomach heave again. Jon scrambled up and quickly exits. Brendon extended an arm to wipe Ryan's mouth with his sleeve. He was shaking uncontrollably and cold sweat clung to every inch of his skin. Jon returned with a cold cloth in hand and rushed over to press it to the clammy forehead that was propped up against the wall. The cold sensation was overwhelming because his senses had just returned from the graveyard.

Ryan's stomach tries to reject the pain still stirring inside but came up with nothing. Spencer was taking off Ryan's shoes so he could remove his friend's vomit covered jeans.

"Shh, shh. We've got you Ry," Jon whispered, continuing to press the cloth to Ryan's face. Ryan felt like a pool that had just been drained: empty and hollow. The sting of the pain was everlasting but the weight on his body was gone. He realized that and lifted his arms slightly and reached out to Brendon who had been watching all of this in horror. Brendon dove forward and clung to his friend's torso, sobs so strong that they shuddered through them both. Soon everyone stopped whatever they were doing and encircled him with their arms.

"Thank you," Ryan says in a barely audible cry.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Just a minute," Brendon shouted, then turning to his friends and the unconscious Hope, asked, "What do we do?"

Ryan answered immediately. "We lie her down on the bed. We make her look like she's taking a nap." He then began grabbing Hope, but Spencer was quicker and had was carrying her bridal style to the side of the bed. Brendon and Ryan were quick to remove the covers so Hope could lie down and be covered, and then they tucked her in. Jon quickly went to the door to see it was the hotel manager.

"Can I help you?" Jon said to the man.

"Yes, there is a man downstairs, waiting for you. He says it's time for you to begin getting ready," The man said, stumbling only slightly over the words.

"Thank you, could you tell him we'll be right down?" Jon said.

"Of course," the man said, trying to get a look behind Jon at what all the commotion was going on inside the room.

"I'm not leaving here," Spencer said, determined to stay with Hope the entire time.

"We have no choice. Look, I know this is hard, but you need to trust me on this. It's going to take Hope a long time to wake up, longer even then me. She's had a lot of pain bottled up for so long, even before we met her. It's for the best that we let her be," Ryan said, saddened by his own answer, though knowing with his gut that it was true.

"And if she wakes up without us here to help her, on her own?" Spencer said, thinking again of when Ryan came out of it.

Ryan shivered. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what would have happened to him had his band mates not have been there.

"She won't," Ryan said again, even more sure the second time he said it.

"But what if?" Brendon said, just as worried about Hope as the rest of them.

"She won't," Ryan said again. "You guys need to trust me on this. It's going to be a late enough night as it is. We can't waste effort worrying about whether Hope's going to wake up while we're onstage."

"You're right," Brendon said, thinking of later that night, after everyone had gone home and they were done with their concert.

Spencer had remained silent, but by the way he was looking at Hope, everyone knew he was going to leave her, even if it was for only some hours. It killed him to do so, but what choice did he have?

_Don't even think about waking up before I get back, Hope. You need us here, don't you try and brace it on your own like you usually do. Please. For me._

**So I know I left you guys on a cliffy, but I promise there will be a next chapter waiting for you on saturday!!! I promise!!**

**Also: The flashbacks were written by my best friend, Panic (see where her name comes from XD). If you loved them, tell me and I'll let her know!! :)**

**So, if you love me, review**

**Lizza**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, as promised here is the update (only a day late XD). I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks a bunch for reading! I truly appreciate all your thoughts!**

Seven Hours Later

The band waited and waited for Hope to wake up. She never did.

They tried to find ways to lose their jitters, from tapping their feet, rocking, pacing, tapping their fingers, crinkling paper, to anything. Everyone but one. Ryan. He never moved an inch, always staying by Hope's side, urging her to come back.

He knew exactly what Hope's mind was going through while she was unconscious, every second she spent in this uncontrollable sleep.

Time seemed to stop while the things inside it moved as if it were passing.

**Because this was so insanely short, I'm going to be posting another chapter! THREE chapters in three days! :)**

**Please please please review and I hope you enjoyed it (or...well...not enjoy it because then you'd enjoy hope being in pain, but...didnt think the writing was crap?). Thanks again for reading,**

**Lizza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is here, though its also a rather short chapter. However, you aren't getting another chapter!!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for reading!**

**One Hour Later**

There was a sudden movement with Hope's hand. Just as suddenly as it twitched, Hope sat up, panting, letting out a cold sweat, and coughing hysterically.

"Hope," everyone said, rushing over to her side, relief thick on their face.

She continued coughing, feeling something was in her throat. She just couldn't get it out.

It felt like a Horrible dream, waking up, imagining going on that plane, going to Mary's, finding her already gone and then finding out her Vampire parents were pretending to be really dead (not undead).

"Get her a bucket," Ryan said, knowing exactly what was happening to Hope.

"I've already got one," Brendon said, holding the ice bucket, along with a cool, damp cloth.

Hope continued coughing, not knowing when it would stop, while her friends hugged her, shed tears of joy for her, and comforted her.

"Thank god you're awake," Spencer said into Hope's ear, his arm around her shoulders, helping her sit up.

Suddenly, Hope felt like she was going to get sick. Ryan could tell immediately and pulled the bucket from Brendon's clutching hands and put it in front of Hope just in time for her to throw up.

When she was done, Brendon took is damp cloth and wiped her face, to help wash the sweat off and to wipe the bile from her mouth.

Hope seemed to be going into shock. She didn't realize she was cold, yet her world was shaking, and the blanket wrapped around her shoulders felt warm and welcoming. With shaky hands, she grabbed the edges of the blanket to pull it closer. Spencer knew already what she was trying to do and not only pulled it closer, but held her ice cold hands in his.

Moments later, Hope had for sets of arms wrapped around her, all caring for her, all her new friends, and all, most importantly, her new family. She melted into the arms of her friends, cherishing the feeling of belonging.

When it was nearly sunrise, they were all ready to pass out (especially Hope, even though she had just come out of a seemingly endless sleep), but no one could bear to leave each other, especially Hope. To solve this, they decided to squish into one bed and sleep together. They all had to squish into the small bed, but that's what they would have done in a larger bed.

Hope spent the night wrapped in Spencer's arms, with Ryan on her other side. Brendon was next to Ryan and Jon was on the other side of Spence. Almost as soon as all of their heads hit their pillows (they had to share those too, just because five pillows couldn't fit horizontally across the bed), and they slept for as long as they could (Jon was smart enough and set the alarm clock so they had a half hour before check out). It was one of the nicest, though most tragic nights of Hope's life.

**If you have any questions on this, please feel free the PM or leave it in a review. Unless it's further explained later on in the story, is a major plot revealer, I'll explain it to you!**

**SOME CONFUSION ON "THE BUTTON": The button is a metaphorical thing meant to explain what your body does when it can't handle whats going on. It's kind of like...I dont know.... like if you find out your mother just died, you might pass out. It's the same idea, except much more "you" controlled. So, unless someone out there has experienced something like this, it puts more power into you and your mind, and isn't just done by your body. If that's still quite confusing, just let me know and I'll explain it more efficiantly.**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing,**

**Lizza**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is another chapter! I'm so glad that you guys are still enjoying the story!! Hope you like todays chapter!**

One Day Later

"Ugh," Brendon said as the alarm went off at 10:30. Jon grudgingly rolled over (trying to pull the blankets with him). After a few more beeps, Jon reached out and turned it temporarily off. After a moment of silence (and a couple of small snores), Jon slowly got out then headed to the bathroom. A moment later, the water was running for a shower.

Hope tried to sleep some more, but the alarm interrupted her as soon as she was reasonably asleep.

"Dammit," she heard Ryan mutter. "Brendon, get your ass out of bed and turn off the alarm."

"Never," Brendon muttered, still half asleep. "Why don't you ask Spencer to do it?"

"Because Spencer is with Hope," Ryan said getting irritated.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm in the middle of the bed."

"So I suggest you deal with it."

"Brendon," Ryan said, getting aggravated.

"I'll get it," Spencer said, slightly annoyed.

Hope felt Spencer's warm arms leaving her side and turned over sleepily to face him.

The alarm was temporarily off again and Spencer sat up in bed, not moving. Sleepily, Hope sat up next to him. "You rest," he muttered to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Hope simply shook her head. "I can sleep on the bus, same with you guys."

"Fine," he said, unwilling to push her to rest. "Do you want some help packing?"

"All I need to do is put my stuff in a pile, nothing much. I can always wear the pair of clothes I packed for myself when I…" she paused for a moment, fearing the end of her own sentence. When I tried to find Mary and failed, she thought. Hope quickly shook the thought out of her head and said hastily, "When I left."

"Okay," Spencer said simply, not pushing for the end of her sentence. They both knew what he was talking about, and it was an unspoken truth to not talk about it around Hope.

After a few peaceful moments of them sitting there, Hope started to lean on Spencer, and nearly fell asleep on him. The next thing she remembered was the annoying alarm going off and Spencer smiling at her.

Ryan had wet hair and was packing up his things. Jon was doing the same and Brendon was most likely in the shower.

"How long was I asleep for," Hope asked in a sleepy voice.

"A while," Spencer said, smiling. Hope glanced at the clock. 10:57.

"Jeez!" She said, jumping up. "I need to get dressed!"

Ryan and Jon stared at her with alarm, and Spencer stood up with her. "Hope, you can just go into the van and sleep. No one expects you to look your best after last night, okay?"

Weakly, Hope nodded then sat back down. After taking a glance around the room, she asked with a puzzled expression, "Where's all my stuff?"

"Already in the van," Brendon said who had just gotten out of the bathroom (fully dressed). "We already brought out just about everything. Well, except you," Brendon said with a smile, joking around.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get downstairs on my own, no need for you to carry my. Thank you though," Hope said, laughing along to Brendon's joke. It felt good to laugh, to ignore what happened the yesterday. She needed someone lighthearted like Brendon.

Getting a devious smile, Brendon hopped over to Hope and said, "I wasn't asking."

He immediately grabbed her in his tiny arms bridal style while Hope yelled in fright and squirmed trying to get herself out of his grip.

"Stop!" she yelled, laughing insanely, clutching her side with tears brimming in her eyes. Spencer walked over to the two and grabbed hope in his arms.

"If anyone has a right to carry anyone, then it's me," he said, smirking at Brendon.

Pouting, Brendon looked at the ground, and Hope could see in his eyes that he was trying to get a good comeback. Suddenly he jumped up like a little kid, his eyes sparkling. "Fine!" He yelled childishly to Spencer and Hope. "Then I get Ryan!"

Ryan, who was previously reading a book and trying to ignore the commotion, immediately looked up, his eyes alarmed. "Oh no…" He said, glaring at Brendon as he ran over to Ryan, smiling deviously. "Brendon no!" he yelled, jumping up from the chair. He quickly stepped away from the chair, then slowly tried to put more distance between himself and Brendon. Sending a pleading glance to Spencer and Hope, he tried another tactic. "Brendon, please, we need to be leaving now! We don't have time—Oomph!"

Brendon has tackled Ryan and was quickly carrying him like he had with Hope in his arms. "Jeez Ryan, do you never eat? I swear a feather weighs more than you…"

Instead of answering, Ryan squirmed around until Brendon dropped him.

"Bren-Ah! Ow Jesus Bren! What the hell was that for?" Ryan said, clutching the back of his head.

Brendon stood there, smirking down at Ryan. "Well, you wanted me to put you down… Next time Ryan you should be more specific," Brendon said scolding Ryan like he was a teacher.

Glaring at Brendon, Ryan got up from his position on the ground and stalked toward the door of the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "You guys, are you gonna ever leave or what?"

Stomping like the child he was, Brendon left Spencer and Hope in the room.

In the small silence, Hope said, "You know, you really don't need to carry me. I'm perfectly capable of walking."

Spencer smiled, watching Hope. "I know…" I gently placed her on the bed, and watched her as she stood up. Gently, sweetly they kissed, before they heard a knock on the door.

"Guys get your asses out here!" Ryan shouted annoyed.

Holding hands, they went out. "Jeez, Ryan," Spencer said, faking annoyance. "Chill out, we were just leaving."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, we're late checking out, and we need to get going to the next venue before check in."

The two just rolled their eyes but followed the frail boy out.

**There were some lines here that made me laugh XD Mainly the ones where ryan and brendon were arguing about the alarm clock and where ever else they're arguing like a married couple!**

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! XD the next one will be longer! I promise! and then they keep getting longer and longer after that! So don't worry, it's not like they're all gonna be short.**

**Thanks ahead of time for reviewing! Let me know your thoughts on!!**

**Lizza**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so sorry for the wait! I've just been crazy busy, with volunteering, family, school ect., so please forgive my tardiness!!**

**CharismaAlexis7432 I apologize for not having the next chapter up for you in time for your birthday! Either way, I hope you have a happy bilated birthday! :)**

**Theres lots of other chapters coming, just by the way and VK7 is in the works right now!! :) I hope you enjoy this (very late) chapter!**

One Month Later

"No, Hope you're foot should be like this," a girl to Hope's left was saying, bending down to fix Hope's foot.

She was in a ballet room, learning how to dance to a few of the songs. It was break time, but the instructor, Allison, had wanted Hope to stay behind to work some more. Emily, who had just fixed Hope's foot, offered to stay behind also and help out.

It was the fourth break that Hope was forced to skip. Her ankles were killing her, her legs were exhausted and her eyes were having difficulty trying to stay open, but even through all this she still tried with all her might.

"Okay," Allison said, trying to look on the positive side of things, if there was one, "Let's try and take it from the top. Emily, if you could continue helping Hope out with stuff, but don't stop her."

Emily nodded, and soon the music started and Hope was dancing with all her might. Allison was standing up front with a hard eye on Hope's every move. Emily kept yelling at Hope, telling her everything that she was doing incorrect. Hope knew it wasn't because Emily hated Hope and wanted to yell at her, it was because Emily was going to be replacing Allison after she retired. This was Emily's chance to show Allison what she was made of. Hope didn't have hard feelings for any of them. After all, this was on Emily's break too.

Not soon enough, the song had finished and Hope was given a small break to breathe.

"Well." Allison said in a tight voice. It seemed like she couldn't think of anything to say, so instead she chose to say nothing. "Emily," Allison spoke, turning to the girl. "Would you like to begin focusing on another song? Hope's only going to be dancing in the first half of the show, so only a couple of songs."

Emily looked up and nodded. "How does Lying sound?" she asked, referring to "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off". Allison deftly nodded, while bending down to the CD player.

"Ready?" She asked Hope.

Hope nodded then said, "Yeah," While Allison yelled out the count before pressing play.

Again Hope rushed through the song, only this time both Emily and Allison were giving her commands on how to improve her dancing. It was stressful for Hope, but she still tried her best.

Suddenly Allison stopped the CD and Hope continued dancing, even without the music. She was used to this. Allison would do it with the other girls, so test how well they knew the dance for a specific song.

"Hope," Allison said harshly. "How often do you practice this?"

Hope stopped dancing and turned to Allison, her face having a nice sheen of sweat to it. "I practice every day for an hour and a half. Brendon always sings along when I practice and everyone ends up joining in, singing their respective parts. And that's in addition to the extra time I put in with you."

Allison seemed unsatisfied. "I want you practicing for two hours for now on."

Hope thought about how she was going to squeeze an extra half hour into her day. Her entire day was crammed full, and Allison knew that. The only way she'd be able to get an extra half hour of practice in was if she got up a half hour earlier or went to bed a half hour later, and Hope knew that she would only regret that. Instead of trying to think about it too hard, she just nodded, and continued practicing, ignoring the achiness her entire body had had for the past week.

**Okay, the song does not belong to me. It belongs to panic at the disco (including brent wilson), fueled by ramen and decaydance records. In other words, not me.**

**There will be another chapter posted, but that one is pretty lengthy (I think) so there won't be an apology chapter.**

**I just worked a TON on the ending, and I am ready to sob right now...so..be prepared... (but then I think of my plans for VK7 and all is good again). I hope you guys really love it! and for the first time ever, if you didn't like the ending, I will have an "alternate" ending. VK7 will not have an "Alternate" VK7, but they're both very similar. MORE INFO LATER!!**

**There will (hopefully) be another chapter this weekend, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks a bunch for all of your kind words, andd if you love me, review!**

**Lizza**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the other chapter that I missed! I'm sorry that it's so short, I promise the next ones are really long! :)**

**Next chapter**

One Week Later

It was break day and Hope was just too exhausted to move. She had skipped dancing practice, even when Allison had sent Emily to go fetch her, had declined Spencer's offer to go out and get her something to eat (he knew how overworked she was), and was just lying in the chair.

She had tried to get dressed, but ended up freezing as soon as she get into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It was summer, and they had the day off in North Carolina. And Hope was wearing jeans, a thick shirt, a sweatshirt and had a blanket on and she was still freezing.

Her body was achy, with something that clung to her more than anything, as if no amount of sleep would heal. Her nose seemed to be constantly runny, and she always seemed to be coughing. She knew she should call Spencer, anyone, to come and help her, but she couldn't get the energy to even lift her hand, much less walk across the room to get the phone.

A few moments later Hope heard the door open and the guys came in. Hope could faintly hear the muffled voices of Brendon and Ryan arguing over something stupid, and Spencer calling out to Hope.

And then Hope heard muffled footsteps, before being engulfed in a pair of arms.

She was gently unwrapped from the blanket that she had clutched in her fists, but she got too cold to stand it and huddled to whoever was holding her, trying to warm herself. It wasn't working very well.

"Jesus, Hope." Spencer said, wrapping his arms around her.

She felt a hand touch her forehead then immediately withdraw. "She's got a pretty high fever," she heard Ryan say quietly.

"What do we do?" Spencer said, sounding desperate.

Jon quickly said, "I'll get a cool washcloth for her forehead. That's what my mom always did whenever I was sick with a fever. It seems to always help."

"Brendon, could you uncover the bed so Hope can rest?" Spencer said, before grabbing her bridal style and quickly carrying over the petite girl to the bed.

In a matter of seconds she was out, and could hear nothing more.

**So I'm not going to say anything about anything else! It's all staying locked up! You guys are going to have to wait for the end of it all!**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you guys review!**

**Lizza**


	10. Chapter 10

Just as promised, here is another addition to Vampire Kisses VI!

**Sorry for the confusion in the previous chapter. The dancing was just a way for Hope to get sick, for her body to get overworked and thus vulnerable to disease. It was also meant to be something Hope could do while touring, rather than just sitting around doing nothing. So, if you still have some confusion, let me know! Oh, and the dancing won't have any effect in the story other than that one chapter.**

**Without further adieu, here is chapter ten!**

One Day Later

Hope had stayed asleep for hours. It had been merely noon when Spencer had returned, and it had been nearly 15 hours of Hope passing in and out of consciousness. Spencer was worried sick, Jon kept pushing to get them to admit Hope to a hospital, Brendon was trying to stay calm, to be of any help, and Ryan was just thinking.

Hope couldn't remember any of it, just being in an endless slumber with strange dreams…

"She needs to go, Ry," Spencer murmured, clutching Hope's tiny hand in his.

"No, she doesn't. She keeps waking up now and then, and plus when she is up we can make her at least take a sip of water. Plus we can all tell her fever's gone down," he replied, his voice full of reason.

Spencer stared longingly at Hope, willing her to wake up. Not being able to take it anymore, he got up and walked to the other side of the room. Ryan made a move to get up, to go see why he suddenly left Hope's side, but Jon shook his head slightly, telling the petite boy to stay. Instead, Ryan just sighed heavily, not knowing what to do. He knew to not send Hope to the hospital, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared for her, that every second she spent asleep on the bed, only her chest moving with every breath didn't terrify him. He just knew he had to control it, for Spencer. At least for Spence.

"Look," he said. "We need to call her parents, tell them she's sick, that we don't know what to do. We're just kids for crying out loud! How are we supposed to know what to give Hope, what to do for a fever, for a cough, for anything? They have a right to know."

Jon looked up blatantly at Spencer and said in a bored tone, like they had gone over this a hundred times. "How, Spencer? You're idea, it's great and all, but do you think if we knew a way to fix this that we'd hide it from her, from each other? We have no way to contact her parents, and your wishful thinking isn't going to change anything."

Brendon got up from his spot behind Ryan's chair, and squished himself next to the tiny boy. Looking at Ryan, he grabbed his hand, before turning to Spencer and saying quietly, "I think I might have a solution to the one thing you're missing."

The world seemed to be still then. The birds seemed to stop chirping, everyone stopped moving, everyone in the room stopped breathing, for only a second.

Spencer got up and ran over to Brendon. Grabbing onto his shirt collar, he shouted out to him, "You what?! You might be able to save her? And you just sat here all these days, all the fucking miserable days for her and watched her wallow in misery? You bastard!"

Ryan got up and shoved Spencer away from Brendon. He might have been a tiny boy, but he didn't let anyone beat up his friends. "Spencer…"

Brendon had fallen to the ground, and was picking himself up. "I said I might. Would it really have been a good idea to get her hopes up for nothing? What if I don't have it? Would it be a good idea to tell her, then only have her hopes killed? Think, Spencer, dammit!" He stormed off to the opposite side of the room. Jon could see how dangerous this was getting, how something was needed to be done now, before it got any worse.

"Guys," he began. "You all promised that a girl wouldn't get between us and the band. Well look at us now. Spencer's lashing out a Brendon, Ryan's flipping at Spencer, Brendon's ready to just walk out, all for a girl.

"We're going to settle this like friends, not like animals. We are not going to start fighting each other because some girl got between us."

Spencer was silent, though the fire was gone from his eyes. "She's not just 'some girl'. She's a girl that has no family, nowhere to go. What are we supposed to say?"

Jon snapped at Spencer, "You're supposed to kick her out if she gets between us, if she makes the tension go up. I don't give a shit about whether she has any god damn family or not, I don't give a crap about whether she has somewhere to go after this. We are not her house. And I swear to go Spencer if it gets like this again I'm going to tell her to leave."

Spencer was shooting daggers at Jon, but didn't dare say or do anything else.

Ryan had walked over to Brendon during their argument, and the two were currently enveloped in each other's arms, comforting each other.

They stayed like that, frozen in time, for countless minutes, no one daring to move or say anything, lest they disturb the fragile peace.

Finally, Spencer was the one that dared speak. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps toward the happy couple and said, "Brendon, I'm…I'm sorry I acted like that… It's just… you don't know how badly this has killed me, seeing her the way she was. And when you said that you might have a way to contact her parents, I just snapped."

Brendon walked over to Spencer, a small smile on his face. They both hugged, and Brendon said, "I forgive you, man"

After a second Brendon returned to Ryan, and they just wrapped their hands around each other's wastes. It was Jon's turn next to apologize.

"Spence, I meant the words I said, but I didn't mean for them to be so brutal, so harsh. But if Hope does start something like that again, I swear to god I'll ask her to leave."

Spencer nodded, refusing to get angry at his friends words. They did come from truth, which was why he didn't dispute it.

Again there was a silence in the room, before Brendon took out his cell phone and started messing around with all the buttons. All you could hear was the faint beep as Brendon did whatever he was doing.

"Oh my god…" He said suddenly, his fingers frozen over the keys. Ryan looked over his shoulder, and moved the phone so he could see it, before muttering a string of profanities in his shock.

Spencer ran over to them and took the phone out of Brendon's hands. On the screen were two names with a single number attached.

Elizabeth & Magnus Martins

1-498-387-1000

"Oh my god…" Spencer said, his voice filled with aw. He looked up to Jon and said to him, "It's their number; Hope's parents. We've got their number!"

Quickly rushing over to the table, Spencer grabbed the hotel pen and wrote the number down on a piece of stationary (provided by the hotel, complete with its address and number).

Jon came over and looked at the number. "You don't say…" He said, almost disbelieving. "But will it work?"

The room fell completely silent as all of them looked at each other, not wanting to face the truth.

Ryan knew that it might not work, probably wouldn't, especially if they wanted Hope out of their lives, for her own safety. And telling Hope…He thought of how Hope might feel, if she ever found out this piece of information. He thought of how he would have reacted, what he would have done, what he would have said. I'm sorry, he would say to his father, if there ever were a number to reach those who were already dead. I didn't mean to disappoint you, and I feel guilty for this choice every second of every day.

Hope would probably say something similar. They both had a lot in common; both lost their parents, both had no way of contacting any family; both were dead to any family member who was alive, all for one mistake. Yes, Ryan concluded. We do indeed have a lot in common.

Spencer looked at Ryan, who must have figured out the same thing as Ryan. Spencer knew that it was a giant risk; that it could end horribly with Hope broken again into pieces. But it was a risk they had to take.

**So how was that? I want there to be a lot of tension in the room, thus sparking the fight between the four of the guys.**

**This was one of the parts that I lost when I lost a good part of the manuscript. I personally love the original of this, and it really got across what I want to. This one is...decent, and I don't know how to get it perfect. Either way though, it's not getting better...**

**So, I hope you review it! Thanks a bunch for reading,**

**Lizza**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I know this is really short, and I know I missed last weekend, but I will not be posting another chapter tonight. SORRAH!! (long story)

**VERY INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE THAT EVERYONE (and I mean everyone) MUST READ:  
remember aunt mary? Does anyone remember her full name? MARY ANNE. Now look back to chapter four. line 8 said by the person who moved into Mary Anne's house said, " 'Anne,' the lady said to who ever else was there. 'Could you see what's wrong with Angela,'". Now, remember the end of VK4 (this is one of the advantages of reading the entire series, even though I do say you can read just one and do fine [the only problem is you'll be missing little clues to the future])? Angela is the name of the baby that was brought to Mary Anne when Hope left! Understand now?**

**ANOTHER VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:  
Everyone has seemed to forgotten a very crucial piece of information regarding the series. Everyone thinks Elizabeth and Magnus are humans. if they were humans, why would the series be called VAMPIRE kisses? Why would hope not be able to see Spencer? Why would hope have to live with her fake aunt Mary until she "turned of age" at 16? Knowing this, how could a stupid, simple car crash kill Vampires? Do you forget what happened to Elizabeth? Do you forget how much protection Elizabeth and Magnus are under 24/7? Just a thought...**

One Day Later

Hope was resting in bed, having just finished a giant bowl of soup (courtesy of room service). Spencer had just taken the empty bowl away, trying to make Hope as comfortable as possible.

Ryan, Brendon and Jon were out getting some fever meds for Hope, and so it was just Hope and a Spencer.

When he got back, Hope scooted over in the bed to make room for Spencer. Carefully, he got in next to her and wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. Almost immediately, Hope snuggled up next to Spence, and they sat like that for a few moments.

"Hope…" Spencer began, breaking the comfortable silence. "I have something I need to tell you." Hope sat up, and looked at Spencer, worried by his tone. What could this mean, she thought to herself. "Well, when you were asleep the past nights, we all talked about what would be good to do, what would be a good idea. We thought we wouldn't be able to do anything, but Brendon looked through his phone and found…" He hesitated, not knowing how to say it. "Well, let me show you."

He got up to the table that had the pad of paper on it and grabbed the top sheet. Would could this mean? Hope thought, afraid of the answer, terrified of what the note Spencer had kept a secret from her said.

With shaky hands, he gave her a piece of paper. Carefully, as if it were a bomb, Hope took it, not knowing what to think, or what to do.

She looked at the number, confused at first, but then realization dawned on her. She read it over several times, memorizing it in case it was just a dream.

Still disbelieving the truth of it all, Hope pinched herself. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing the spot, before looking again at the number.

"Spencer," she said, barely audible. "What does this mean?"

"It's…" he began. "It might be the number to your parents. Brendon found it in his phone. We just don't know if it still works or not."

He grabbed the hotel phone and handed it to Hope. Breathing deeply, on the point of hyperventilating, Hope dialed the numbers into the phone.

After three rings a voice picked up.

"Hello?"

In a shallow, disbelieving voice, Hope said, "Mom?"

**So? I know it's short, but the LAST CHAPTER will *hopefully* be up net saturday (I'm not failing miserably, just terribly XD). If I don't get a chance to though, it's because my Aunt's wedding is on saturday, so needless to say, I shall be running around all day!**

**Most likely though, I shall be updating this on thursday or friday (just because I love you guys!)**

**Hope you've enjoyed the series so far and can't wait for some reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter, so I hope you guys all enjoy it!!**

**ADDITION INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!! PLEASE READ:**

**I told you about Mary Anne to show you how the vampires will do _anything_ to ensure that Hope has no connections to them. It was sort of like an additional thing to show that the car accident was fake, unreal. Even though Hope went to see her "aunt", they told her that Mary anne wasnt there, that she was gone. It's to show that Hope has a very tiny chance of contacting her parents.**

**So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _Vampire Kisses VI: The Last Bite_.**

One Week Later

Hope was staring out the window, her hand in Spencer's, as they enjoyed their last moments together before their lives were torn apart.

Her bags were all packed, and her goodbyes were nearly done.

There was a sadness to the van. They were all going to miss her, and Hope knew it. But Hope had another life that she had to go to, that she had been dreaming about since before she could walk. It was one of the first memories she had, dreaming of her parents, of being with them. And it was finally going to happen after all this craziness.

Spencer grabbed Hope's chin gently and turned her head so it faced his own. They both moved in to kiss each other, relishing these last few seconds they would have together.

Jon rolled his eyes, then said openly to the entire van, "Get a room," Then he chucked one of his flip flops at Spencer's head.

Hope laughed then wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and pulled herself close. Spencer started nuzzling her neck, and Hope could again hear Jon hughing loudly to himself. "God, you guys, it's bad enough with Ryan and Bren, but do you have to do that here? Is it seriously so hard to get up and go to your bunk in the back of the bus?"

Hope laughed along, but Spencer picked up Jon's shoe and threw it back at him. "Hey," Hope said, grabbing Spencer's arm. "He has a point there…"

Rolling his eyes, Spencer stayed put in his seat next to Hope.

Laughing, Hope got up from her seat and walked over to the back of the bus. Spencer said quickly, "Where are you going?"

Hope smiled and said in a suggesting voice, "to the back of the bus. You coming?"

When Spencer got up, Hope ran to the back of the bus into the bunks just in time for Spencer to grab her waist and start tickling her stomach. Their laughter filled the bus, breaking the silence.

After a few moments, Spencer stopped and wrapped his arms around Hope. Hope rested her head on his chest, and they stayed like that, just enjoying the last moments.

With only a few moments left, Hope turned around in Spencer's arms and began kissing him. It was a kiss to last a lifetime, a kiss that would be their last contact that they would be able to have, as far as Hope knew. Her parents made their rules very clear. Hope could come home as long as she cut all connections to all humans. Which meant no more Spencer.

Spencer had his fingers knotted in Hope's hair. She had her hands at the bottom of his shirt, just teasing him, really.

They knew the kiss couldn't go any farther, that their make out session would have to be cut short, but they just couldn't. They simply couldn't, and who could blame them?

Even after they both felt the bus lurch to a stop, after they fell on the wall from the sudden stop, they couldn't stop kissing each other. It was the last time they had together, and they were both trying to make the best of it.

What they forgot about was how Brendon and Ryan were in the same room, on the top bunk. After the bus stopped, Brendon and Ryan had both gotten down from the bunk, meaning to go and say goodbye to Hope before she was gone.

However, what ended up happening was quite different.

"Brenny, no, you can't," Ryan whispered to Brendon, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him from his evil plans.

"Relax, Ryho. I'm just saving them from getting interrupted, by say Hope's parents. They'll thank me later," he replied.

Silently walking up behind Hope, Brendon leaped up and latched himself onto Hope.

Hope screamed and jumped back from Spencer. Due to the extra weight of Brendon, her balance was off, and she ended up toppling over. Ryan tried to stop the two from crashing to the ground, but that plan backfired. Instead of holding Hope and Brendon up, he was pulled to the ground too. Spencer had let out a hand to grab Hope, to keep her from falling. She grabbed onto his hand and didn't let go, and so Spencer ended up toppling over with the two of them too.

In a matter of seconds, the four of them were in a tiny isle, all squished with no way to get up without hurting someone who you were on top of.

Zack, the security guard, came running in and just started laughing when he saw them all in a mess.

Hope was just sitting there, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. Spencer looked like he was ready to slap Brendon, Ryan looked like he was babysitting a two year old (which, in a way, he was), and Brendon, well, Brendon was laughing his head off, even more so than Zack.

After a few moments, Zack helped Spencer up, and then Hope, but he left Brendon and Ryan to help themselves, knowing it was their fault because they were on the bottom of the pile of people.

When Hope and Spencer got out of the crowded room, they could see Jon staring at them quizzically. From the look on Spencer's face, he must have known not to ask. A few steps out of the room though, it finally dawned on them what this meant, what their stop meant.

Hope clutched Spencer as silent tears ran down her face. Spencer held on fast to Hope, and his face looked pained and in anguish.

They stood in the middle of the bus, grasping each other until Ryan coughed, clueing them in on Hope's departure.

When they stepped apart, Ryan was offering both of them a box of tissues. Hope took a few and walked over to the bathroom. While in the middle of drying her tears, Spencer sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hope just held on. She didn't cry and she didn't hold on with all her might. She was just hugging him goodbye.

There was a small knock on the door, and Hope took that as her cue to leave.

Stepping around Spencer, she opened the door that has fallen shut, and found Brendon there, waiting for her, a big pout on his face. Hope smiled slightly, then said, "What's wrong brendon?"

"You're…you're leaving!" He grabbed Hope in a giant hug and starting whining like a little kid.

"I'm sorry," Hope said, knowing how hard this was for everyone. "But you know this is what I've dreamed about all my life, what I've wished for at every birthday, on every shooting star I saw. This is what I've wanted since before I can remember. I can't just walk away from this. But I promise, if there's any way I can indirectly talk to you guys, I will."

Brendon let go of Hope; his pout still in place. Jon was next in line. They hadn't gotten incredibly close, not as much as Hope had with Brendon, but it would still hurt not to see him every day. They shared a hug, and Jon whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna miss you, Hope." Hope smiled and felt a tear run down her face.

She looked around, expecting to see Ryan. When she couldn't find him, Spencer said to her confusion, "he went outside to talk to your parents… I don't know what about, but that's where he went."

Hope nodded, took a deep breath then headed to the door. She put her hand on the knob and was seconds from twisting it to see her parents when Spencer grabbed her arm. She froze, knowing what was to come.

She turned around, tears brimming her eyes, and gave Spencer one last hug. While she was hugging him, she felt Spencer slip something into her back pocket. She jumped away slightly, and felt her back pocket and felt a piece of paper there. Spencer smiled sadly, but winked. She nodded then again faced the door.

Gathering her courage, she turned the knob and opened the door to her parents.

Outside, she realized it was the same spot that Hope had been dropped off at that first night on her sixteenth birthday.

Taking a gulp, Hope opened the only door on that side of the wall. She saw Spencer standing in the doorway, Brendon trying to lean around him, and Jon looking at her through the doorway. All of them looked heart broken, and she didn't know if she could go through with it.

But she willed herself to go on, to open the door. Turning around after her first step in, she didn't stop staring at Spencer until the door slammed in her face, forcing her to move.

She walked down the familiar red carpeted hallway until she reached the door on her left.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed on the door and inside were Elizabeth and Magnus, her mother and father.

Ryan was with them, of course, just as Spencer had said that he would be.

Hope took one look at Ryan and wasn't sure she could go through with it; wasn't sure if she could throw away the life that she had had for her parents, people she didn't know until only a few months ago.

Immediately she was engulfed in her mothers arms, just like that first time she was in this room.

"Oh Hope!" she gushed, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so terribly! You don't know what it's like not knowing where you were, how you were, anything!"

Hope nodded and tried to hug her parents back, to seem thankful that she was being given this second chance. But when she saw Ryan slowly walking behind her, heading to the door, Hope broke away from her parents' embrace and ran after Ryan.

He had left the room and Hope ran after him. By the time she caught up to him, he was half way to the door. "Ryan," Hope said, touching his arm, getting him to stop.

He turned around, his eyes filled with sadness, much like the rest of the bands. But there was something else there, something Hope couldn't identify.

Before she knew it, Ryan was kissing her, holding her, clutching it. Hope was frozen; didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think.

Her heart swelled, told her to go with it, to kiss Ryan back, but her mind was screaming something different. What about Spencer? She thought to herself. What about all the help he gave me? Can I really just leave him for his best friend?

After a moment, Ryan jumped away, as if finally realizing what he just did, the position he just put Hope into. "Dammit…" He walked a few feet down the hall, running a hand through his hair. After a moment of Hope standing completely still, and Ryan turned away from her, Ryan returned abruptly and walked up to Hope. "I love you. I love you so damn much, but I can't do anything about it. Well, I'm tired of waiting." His eyes went from anger to pleading. "Please, Hope, come with me. Come back with us, get back on the bus…"

Hope was just confused by what was in her heart and running through her mind. Did I just hear him right? Did he say "I Love you"? He surely didn't mean that, I must have misheard him or something, Hope thought to herself.

Then why did he kiss you? Why is he still hear?

I should go with him.

But what about your parents, how hard you worked to meet them, all you went through to find them?

What was Hope to do? How could she decide between family and love? How could she be forced to choose between the two?

After a few moments of thought, she gently shook her head, allowing a single diamond tear to slide down her face.

"Dammit Hope, why can't you just say with us? You've been hurt by them once, and you have no idea how fucked up you were by it. You didn't have to witness it every day, have your heart broken by the mere sight of you. How can you give them the chance to do that to you again?" Hope could see that he too were close to crying.

Taking a step closer to Ryan, out reaching her hand, as if to grab his own. Quietly, she replied, "They're my parents, Ryan. They're all I've got—"

"No!" Ryan said stepping away from Hope. She immediately recoiled from his outburst. "They're not all you have! You have us Hope! You have me, Spencer, Jon and Brendon! We'd never do something like that to you; break you as much as they did. Do you have any recollection of what the hell they did to you? God Hope, you fucking don't want to know…Dammit, just come back with us." There was a starking silence, the only sound being their breathing and their hearts. In a whisper, Ryan continued. "Don't hurt Spencer like your parents hurt you."

As if slapped in the face, Hope took a step back, covering her mouth with her tears, letting out a gasp. She then let out a heart-wrenching sob. So much pain was in the room, pain from Ryan, pain from Hope. Both too big for people so young to deal with.

Ryan hated to see her crying like that, but knew he had to do it. If there was any chance of getting her to stay, that was it. He knew it was a dirty trick, knew it was as low as he could stoop to, but he was desperate. He hadn't had anyone he could connect to like he did with Hope since before he could remember; didn't love anyone like he loved her. And she was just leaving them.

Rather than stay and comfort Hope like he so wanted, Ryan ran down the hall, away from it all, away from everything. Her parents must have heard Hope crying, because he soon heard her father yelling after him, demanding to know what he did to her, but he kept running, and something Hope said must have calmed him.

With both of their arms wrapped around Hope, comforting her, Hope tried to think past all the hurt, all the pain. But she couldn't. All she saw was Spencer's face, broken in the doorway.

Before she could over think it, Hope broke from her parents' hold again and ran toward the door. She shoved it open, only to find the bus driving away, Spencer—and Ryan—gone forever.

Falling down to the ground, Hope sobbed. She didn't remember how long she was there for before her mother carried her go to her room. She didn't know how long it was until she felt the back of her pocket, the piece of paper Spencer had given her.

1-936-347-1000

I love you

Talk to you soon

Spence

**I hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion with this, and go check out my other stories! I've heard from lots that they're very good, and I'm making sure that I'm editing them (so they're probably improving even more). I'll be back when I finish writing Vampire Kisses 7, the conclusion to this series. Yes, the conclusion.**

**ATTENTION: I have an alternate ending to this. It doesn't have a sequal, however VK7 could go either way, with the exception of some parts. If you would like the alternate ending, let me know in your review and I'll post it to this. If you want more, when I finish posting VK7 I can repost it as the alternate version.**

**Thank you again you guys so so much for reviewing! I love all of them! I hope to be hearing from you soon,**

**Lizza**


	13. Chapter 13 alternate ending

And alternate ending was requested and here it it!!

**ALSO: THERE WILL BE A BLOOPERS SECTION WHICH WILL CONTAIN THE ORIGINAL PARTS MY FRIEND WROTE, UNTOUCHED AND UNEDITED. GO CHECK IT OUT!! SHES AMAZING!!!**

**Thanks again for reviewing guys! GO TO THE BOLD TO SEE WHERE THE ALTERNATE ENDING REALLY STARTS TO CHANGE FROM THE ONE I WENT WITH!!!!**

One Week Later

Hope was staring out the window, her hand in Spencer's, as they enjoyed their last moments together before their lives were torn apart.

Her bags were all packed, and her goodbyes were nearly done.

There was a sadness to the van. They were all going to miss her, and Hope knew it. But Hope had another life that she had to go to, that she had been dreaming about since before she could walk. It was one of the first memories she had, dreaming of her parents, of being with them. And it was finally going to happen after all this craziness.

Spencer grabbed Hope's chin gently and turned her head so it faced his own. They both moved in to kiss each other, relishing these last few seconds they would have together.

Jon rolled his eyes, then said openly to the entire van, "Get a room," Then he chucked one of his flip flops at Spencer's head.

Hope laughed then wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and pulled herself close. Spencer started nuzzling her neck, and Hope could again hear Jon hughing loudly to himself. "God, you guys, it's bad enough with Ryan and Bren, but do you have to do that here? Is it seriously so hard to get up and go to your bunk in the back of the bus?"

Hope laughed along, but Spencer picked up Jon's shoe and threw it back at him. "Hey," Hope said, grabbing Spencer's arm. "He has a point there…"

Rolling his eyes, Spencer stayed put in his seat next to Hope.

Laughing, Hope got up from her seat and walked over to the back of the bus. Spencer said quickly, "Where are you going?"

Hope smiled and said in a suggesting voice, "to the back of the bus. You coming?"

When Spencer got up, Hope ran to the back of the bus into the bunks just in time for Spencer to grab her waist and start tickling her stomach. Their laughter filled the bus, breaking the silence.

After a few moments, Spencer stopped and wrapped his arms around Hope. Hope rested her head on his chest, and they stayed like that, just enjoying the last moments.

With only a few moments left, Hope turned around in Spencer's arms and began kissing him. It was a kiss to last a lifetime, a kiss that would be their last contact that they would be able to have, as far as Hope knew. Her parents made their rules very clear. Hope could come home as long as she cut all connections to all humans. Which meant no more Spencer.

Spencer had his fingers knotted in Hope's hair. She had her hands at the bottom of his shirt, just teasing him, really.

They knew the kiss couldn't go any farther, that their make out session would have to be cut short, but they just couldn't. They simply couldn't, and who could blame them?

Even after they both felt the bus lurch to a stop, after they fell on the wall from the sudden stop, they couldn't stop kissing each other. It was the last time they had together, and they were both trying to make the best of it.

What they forgot about was how Brendon and Ryan were in the same room, on the top bunk. After the bus stopped, Brendon and Ryan had both gotten down from the bunk, meaning to go and say goodbye to Hope before she was gone.

However, what ended up happening was quite different.

"Brenny, no, you can't," Ryan whispered to Brendon, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him from his evil plans.

"Relax, Ryho. I'm just saving them from getting interupted, by say Hope's parents. They'll thank me later," he replied.

Silently walking up behind Hope, Brendon leaped up and latched himself onto Hope.

Hope screamed and jumped back from Spencer. Due to the extra weight of Brendon, her balance was off, and she ended up toppling over. Ryan tried to stop the two from crashing to the ground, but that plan backfired. Spencer had let out a hand to grab Hope, to keep her from falling. She grabbed onto his hand and didn't let go, and so Spencer ended up toppling over with the two of them two.

In a matter of seconds, the four of them were in a tiny isle, all squished with no way to get up without hurting someone who you were on top of.

Zack, the security guard, came running in and just started laughing when he saw them all in a mess.

Hope was just sitting there, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry. Spencer looked like he was ready to slap Brendon, Ryan looked like he was babysitting a two year old (which, in a way, he was), and Brendon, well, Brendon was laughing his head off, even more so than Zack.

After a few moments, Zack helped Spencer up, and then Hope, but he left Brendon and Ryan to help themselves, knowing it was their fault because they were on the bottom of the pile of people.

When Hope and Spencer got out of the crowded room, it finally dawned on them what this meant, what their stop meant.

Hope clutched Spencer as silent tears ran down her face. Spencer held on fast to Hope, and his face looked pained and in anguish.

They stood in the middle of the bus, grasping each other until Ryan coughed, clueing them in on Hope's departure.

When they stepped apart, Ryan was offering both of them a box of tissues. Hope took a few and walked over to the bathroom. While in the middle of drying her tears, Spencer sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hope just held on. She didn't cry and she didn't hold on with all her might. She was just hugging him goodbye.

There was a small knock on the door, and Hope took that as her cue to leave.

Stepping around Spencer, she opened the door that has fallen shut, and found Brendon there, waiting for her, a big pout on his face. Hope smiled slightly, then said, "What's wrong brendon?"

"You're…you're leaving!" He grabbed Hope in a giant hug and starting whining like a little kid.

"I'm sorry," Hope said, knowing how hard this was for everyone. "But you know this is what I've dreamed about all my life, what I've wished for at every birthday, on every shooting star I saw. This is what I've wanted since before I can remember. I can't just walk away from this. But I promise, if there's any way I can indirectly talk to you guys, I will."

Brendon let go of Hope; his pout still in place. Jon was next in line. They hadn't gotten incredibly close, not as much as Hope had with Brendon, but it would still hurt not to see him every day. They shared a hug, and Jon whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna miss you, Hope." Hope smiled and felt a tear run down her face.

She looked around, expecting to see Ryan. When she couldn't find him, Spencer said to her confusion, "He went outside to talk to your parents… I don't know what about, but that's where he went."

Hope nodded, took a deep breath then headed to the door. She put her hand on the knob and was seconds from twisting it to see her parents when Spencer grabbed her arm. She froze, knowing what was to come.

She turned around, tears brimming her eyes, and gave Spencer one last hug. While she was hugging him, she felt Spencer slip something into her back pocket. She jumped away slightly, and felt her back pocket and felt a piece of paper there. Spencer smiled sadly, but winked. She nodded then again faced the door.

Gathering her courage, she turned the knob and opened the door to her parents.

Outside, she realized it was the same spot that Hope had been dropped off at that first night on her sixteenth birthday.

Taking a gulp, Hope opened the only door on that side of the wall. She saw Spencer standing in the doorway, Brendon trying to lean around him, and Jon looking at her through the doorway. All of them looked heart broken, and she didn't know if she could go through with it.

But she willed herself to go on, to open the door. Turning around after her first step in, she didn't stop staring at Spencer until the door slammed in her face, forcing her to move.

She walked down the familiar red carpeted hallway until she reached the door on her left.

**Taking a deep breath, she pushed on the door and inside were Elizabeth and Magnus, her mother and father**.

Ryan was with them, of course, just as Spencer had said that he would be.

Hope took one look at Ryan and wasn't sure she could go through with it; wasn't sure if she could throw away the life that she had had for her parents, people she didn't know until only a few months ago.

Immediately she was engulfed in her mothers arms, just like that first time she was in this room.

"Oh Hope!" she gushed, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so terribly! You don't know what it's like not knowing where you were, how you were, anything!"

Hope nodded and tried to hug her parents back, to seem thankful that she was being given this second chance. But when she saw Ryan slowly walking behind her, heading to the door, Hope broke away from her parents' embrace and ran after Ryan.

He had left the room and Hope ran after him. By the time she caught up to him, he was half way to the door. "Ryan," Hope said, touching his arm, getting him to stop.

He turned around, his eyes filled with sadness, much like the rest of the bands. Before Hope knew what was happening, Ryan was hugging her tightly. Hope would have hugged him back, but he was squishing her arms.

"Dammit Hope, why can't you just say with us? You've been hurt by them once, and you have no idea how fucked you were by it. How can you give them the chance to do it again?"

Loosening his grip, Hope was able to hug him back and replied, "They're my parents, Ryan. They're all I've got—"

"No!" Ryan said stepping away. "They're not all you have! You have us Hope! You have me, Spencer, Jon and Brendon! We'd never do something like that to you, break you as much as they did. Do you have any recollection of what the hell they did to you? God Hope, you fucking don't want to know…Dammit, just come back with us. You don't know what it's going to do to Spencer, how badly it's going to break him. I can't believe you'd do that to him."

Hope took a step back, then collapsed on the floor, a ball of tears, uncontrollable and broken by one boys words.

Ryan hated to see her crying like that, but knew he had to do it. If there was any chance of getting her to stay, that was it. He knew it was a dirty trick, knew it was as low as he could stoop to, but he was desperate. He hadn't had anyone he could connect to like he did with Hope since before he could remember. And she was just leaving them.

Rather than watch as her parents rushed out of the room, hearing her sobs, Ryan ran down the hall, away from it all, away from everything. He heard her father yelling after him, demanding to know what he did to her, but he kept running, and something Hope said must have calmed him.

With both of their arms wrapped around Hope, comforting her, Hope tried to think past all the hurt, all the pain. But she couldn't. All she saw was Spencer's face, broken in the doorway.

Before she could over think it, Hope broke from her parents' hold again and ran toward the door. She shoved it open, only to find the bus driving away, Spencer gone forever.

Falling down to the ground, Hope sobbed. She didn't remember how long she was there for before her mother made her go to her room. She didn't know how long it was until she felt the back of her pocket; the piece of paper Spencer had given her.

1-936-347-1000

I love you

Talk to you soon

Spence

**So let me know on your thoughts of it all!! I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! BLOOPERS TO COME SOON!!!**

**Just and FYI to you all, without you, my readers, I wouldn't be able to write this, I wouldn't be able to do this. Heck, VK6 wouldn't be done, VK7 already planned out in my head (sorta kinda not really...). So I owe everything to you guys, and I hope you know that.**

**Lots of love to all of you, and I am forever greatful of you reading this, and everything I've written,**

**Lizza**


	14. Chapter 14 bloopers

**Okay, just as I promised, here is the bloopers! They aren't bloopers, they are the original, untouched (by me), unedited (by me) works of my best friend Elizabeth. She does not have a fanfiction or fictionpress account (though she will soon though! GOT THAT HUN!) **

**So here is her works, and everything after that line is NOT by me (unless, as tily does on her profile, it is italisized, then it is by me). You can review her original works here, they will get to her, and the reply will be by her (NOT ME). This is all her stuff, I'm just posting it because she deserves full credit for what she did.**

**In her honor, I hope you guys enjoy her works and please please review! Thanks you!**

He's gone. There's no going back. No trying to make things right. All he wanted was for me to get a 'sensible job' but of course I defied his one dream. He died thinking I was a failure: A good for nothing musician. I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I loved him. I can't take back all those hurtful words that left my lips. If only he knew how much I really need him.

There's no going back. They will never accept me again after all of this. They will never know how much I love them, need them. They just won't listen to me! And when I die, they will still be here, hating me for this. I'm their failure of a child. All they ever wanted was for me to be just like them.

Hope's fingernails were digging into Ryan's back through his t-shirt and Ryan gladly accepted the sting. I deserve this pain, I deserve to be beaten for what I have done. Hope was fully unaware of this thought that bounded through Ryan's head because he had fenced it off, for nobody to be aware of. Slowly, Hope's senses were shutting off. All she could feel was the pain and it began to slip through her airways, drowning her. Ryan felt her body go limp in his arms. Hope's sight went black along with the rest of her senses. The last to go was the soothing vanilla scent of Ryan. All her body could do was feel the immense pain shooting through her veins, nothing else.

"Hope?" Ryan murmured to no avail. Her sobs had halted and he knew what this meant. He reined in his own pain to take care of his friend. "Can you hear me Hope?" he asked, his throat dry. "Please don't do this, you can win," he pleaded, rubbing her back. "Don't do this to us, don't shut down. It only makes things worse, come back."

Flashback: 3rd, Ryan

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Ross," the doctor's voice from 4 hours ago rang in his head like a gunshot. He walked like a zombie into the eerie house that he once shared with his father, band mates trailing behind him in silence. Ignoring their presence, he walked down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed his blade from the hidden box under a floor tile. Without acknowledging anybody, he went to his room and shut the door quickly, but softly. It locked with a click.

Pressing his back to the nearest wall, he slid down, melting himself into a puddle of hurt. Hushed whispers from the hallway entered his ear, only to be shot out the other. He examined the blade, his escape for all those years. Never seen again while on tour but now reunited. Not even this will help me now. He threw the blade across the room; it slid across the hardwood floor to a stop.

His band mates were pounding the door with their fists now, thunder of an oncoming storm in Ryan's brain. After having spent many broken nights under Spencer's roof, he knew how to stay silent. Sobs choked down to nothing filled his room and tears covered his face. This was the only other release he knew, the other being the blade.

"Ryan, Ryan! Open the door! Ryan!" the three voices echoed desperately. The pain weighed down his body like lead. "Ryan, don't do this, we love you!" the voices pleaded. They were sure that he was offing himself. Only Spencer and Pete knew that he had tried to do so in the past. As Ryan was weighing his options, his brain found something that he had never tried before. That 'shut down' button was just begging to be pressed. To let the pain take over and be the master over his body sounded like the best idea right now. That button finally was put to use and the lead seared beneath his skin. The last sense to go was smell and what he smelt made him all the more happy to melt. The smell of hospitals and death.

A whimper was heard by Ryan's friends who were now bleeding at the knuckles from bashing the door so hard. Adrenaline surged through Spencer and at that moment he slammed his entire body into the door and it collapsed with a bang. They all saw the unmoving, pale body against the wall and the un-used blade across the room from it. Nobody knew what to do but they did what they could.

5 hours pass, Ryan's friends curled up around him, whispering comforting words that he couldn't even hear. Suddenly, Ryan's senses all return. He slips out of the liquid pain he was drowning in and his eyes shoot open and his body jolts. His friends all jump as well. Ryan attempts to cough up whatever he was drowning in but instead coughs up his last meal. It had been consumed the day before, just before arguing with his bed-ridden father. This thought made his stomach heave again. Jon scrambles up and returns quickly and exits. Brendon extends an arm to wipe Ryan's mouth with his sleeve. He was shaking uncontrollably and cold sweat clung stuck to every inch of his skin. Jon returns cold cloth in hand and rushed over to press it to the clammy forehead that is propped up against the wall. The cold sensation is overwhelming because his senses had just returned from the graveyard.

Ryan's stomach tries to reject the pain still stirring inside but comes up with nothing. Spencer is taking off his shoes so he can remove his friend's vomit covered jeans.

"Sh, sh. We've got you Ry," Jon whispers, continuing to press the cloth to Ryan's face. Ryan feels like a pool that had just been drained: empty and hollow. The sting of the pain was everlasting but the weight on his body was gone. He realizes this and lifts his arms slightly and reaches out to Brendon who had been watching all of this in horror. Brendon dives forward and clings to his friend's torso, sobs so strong that they shuddered through them both. Soon everyone stops whatever they were doing and encircles him with arms.

"Thank you," Ryan says in a barely audible squeak.

**A/N: Um, hi! My name is Elizabeth and I wrote this little section here. As you probably already know: none of this is true, it never happened, and all of that other disclaimer stuff. Just a tangent of my imagination here, I guess! I'm pretty sure that there is no ~secret internal button~ thingy in existence. Or else I would have probably pushed it numerous times by now...Anyways! Hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is great but if you're just going to bitch about how I don't know shit about…well, whatever then I'll just ignore it, ok? **

**A/N 2: *coughcough* huge-a-hippo. livejournal. com (that is if you enjoy many ramblings _that are awesome! _about life and freestyle poetry…oh and fandom too. _Since when?_)**

**_Thank you so much for reading her writings, and please review her works! Thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it! :)_**

**_Lizza and Elizabeth_**

* * *


End file.
